Then he was kissing me
by ibetonalice
Summary: One shot Lemon. Bella/Edward. First fanfic. Rated M for sex.


The he was kissing me, tentatively at first, while descending a hand along my neck, sending arousing bliss through my body

"Alice! What's the joke?" I demanded. Alice was sitting in my room in side-splitting fits of giggles.

"Y-you'll f-f-find out s-soon enou-" She struggled to finish her sentence from her amusement. Just thirty seconds earlier, she had seen something which had set her off in chortles and giggles.

She slowly stopped and breathed, after many more minutes, by which time; Edward appeared silently in the door. I leapt up to him and nestled my cheek into his chest.

"Honey I'm home." He said it with that crooked smile I loved. He started carefully stroking my hair, and I saw him give a stern look to Alice.

Alice, still in giggles, walked skipped out of the room with a tuneful goodbye.

"What's up with _her_?" I demanded, as he seemed to know something I didn't.

"Nothing" He answered to quickly. I looked at him curiously.

"Okay…"

Then he was kissing me, tentatively at first, while descending a hand along my neck, sending arousing bliss through my body. With he other hand, he effortlessly lifted me to the air and tossed me onto the bed in one motion, still kissing me, our tongues tangled together in a passionate dance.

I moved my hand through his hair, down to his back. I suddenly became attentive to his closeness, the soft surface of his skin, my true love for him.

My hands progressed to the middle of his back, and round to his stomach. His hands were under the rim of my blouse. I went underneath is shirt and took if off over his head. I flung it to the ground.

And there was his stomach. I fingered the outline of his chest, the small line of hair, and his muscles. He was more gorgeous than I had ever desired.

He whipped my blouse, revealing my innocent white bra. He fingered the laced rim, sending good shivers up my spine.

I watched my hands unzip his jeans, the fine points of his erect member clear through his straining underwear, as if trying to get free. His hands toured round to my back; where he unsnapped my bra and let it spring back. My breasts were already aroused.

My bra momentarily caught onto my breast, only revealing them partially, before it was whipped off to join the slowly increasing pile of garments scattered on the bedroom floor.

"You're even more beautiful than I imagined." He whispered into my ear.

"You imagined…this?"

"Yes" He admitted. He moved to lie directly on top of me, his erect member sticking out, rubbing at my groin. I moaned in desire.

He took my left breast, and briefly fingered the nipple and gently kneading it and rolling my nipple between his fingers, before taking it in his mouth and kissing it as he had just done to my lips, sending out a quiet moan from me.

His hand pushed up from the bottom of my breast and squeezed slightly, his other hand circling the outline of my other breast. The pleasure was immense.

He lightly nipped, scraped and stroked me, before vigorously sucking. I gasped. The reflex was the bucker my chest into him, asking for more. He swapped breasts, doing the same manipulation.

I could feel a slowly increasing dampness in my underwear, as I pulled down his boxers. A stunning, erect member sprang out into my thigh. I suppressed another groan, music to his ears.

I pulled him up to me with an unexplained strength and courage that came out of no where, and took it in my mouth.

I put the tip of my tongue on the small opening on the tip, already slightly damp. Under my touch, his member noticeably hardened and straightened. I took it further into my mouth and sucked hard making him grunt slightly.

I moved my mouth forcefully up and down, up and down, giving him the pleasure he wanted. I took his member - now near to soaking with my siliva and cum - out of my mouth, to take it in my hand. I squeezed and rubbed. He growled pleasurably.

He pulled me away from him, to place a trial on wet kisses down my stomach which came down to my waist. He whipped off my underwear right down to my ankles and unhooked them over my feet. I gasped at the sudden cool air that was inside me.

I saw lust and desire in his eyes, something he had largely concealed from me the past months.

He brought his kisses down to my opening, hesitated, and then slipped his tongue inside me. I took a deep intake of breath, the pleasure stunned me.

He flicked his tongue in and out, aiming to get it as far in as possible. I adored it, him, the things he was doing to me.

I was too stuck up in pleasure to speak properly, but I managed to say "Edward…fingers…more…"

He knew what I meant, and withdrew his tongue. I felt him start to finger me, stroking me, and insert his finger a short distance into me. He inserted his finger in all the way. It felt so _good. _He started pumping his finger in and out, in and out, then inserted a second finger. The pleasure was colossal. I wanted more. Through my groans and squeals of pleasure, I begged him for more. He inserted a third finger and I was in ecstasy. The heat and the need for pleasure was building, building.

I could feel it coming. He knew that too.

I felt him withdraw his fingers, and pull his body nearer to me. Suddenly he was inside me.

I suddenly felt a short gush of immense pain, I yelled out in agony. He pulled out of me in concern but I knew the pain would subside.

"No…Edward…c-carry on…"

He was inside me again, this time the pain was replaced by pure pleasure. He thrust into me slowly at first, but then we really went for it. Every thrust was met with a moan. We began rocking up and down, him holding onto my waist tightly, moving me up and down his shaft, faster and faster. He held onto my left breast, holding tight, just adding to the incredible pleasure I knew would come. We picked up speed and I wanted more. I buckered into him, making him thrust deeper. He was moving faster and faster into me, deeper and deeper. I could feel the pleasure building, better and better. We swapped places, with me on top, him underneath, and started again, rocking up and down. My breasts were swinging in his face now. He nipped them creating more pleasure. When I though I was in pure bliss, I exploded. Pure pleasure and ecstasy was radiating through every part of my body.

Then we both came, and collapsed next to each other on the bed. We were slick with sweat and hammered by pleasure.

"I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you Bella Cullen."

Suddenly I knew why Alice had been laughing…

We fell asleep in each other's arms, content.


End file.
